Amelia's 5th year: Book 1
by Simple Hufflepuff
Summary: Let me tell you a story about a girl named Amelia. She is a witch studying at an American school. She has no friends and keeps mostly to her studies but that all changes when her mom suddenly moves to her hometown in Europe. That's when everything changes. She begins to make friends and come out of her shell. Life is great until she realize her feels for her best friend bf; Draco.
1. Prologue

Hello! I hope you enjoy my story and for the ones that like first-person stories, the rest of the story is in first person but thought the Prologue would be better in 3rd person. The prolog is just to help you understand more of why her father left and where all Mia's hurt came from. Just so, you are warned this is a longish story. Alright happy reading! :D

* * *

><p>The room was dark, but it was far from quiet. Shouts from the next room over filled the room of the girl who's parent that once loved each other. She sat on her bed, crying quietly to herself, asking what she did wrong. Though she already knew the answer and it was because she was different from most people, and she hated it.<p>

"It's a gift! And it's not from the bloody devil!" Her mom shouted. The little girl cried harder with her legs against her chest and her face buried in her lap. Her chest tightens from the hate that her father given her the past few days when she received an owl from a school. Every kid feels separate or different from his or her life, but to be a witch, the little girl refused to believe it. She has only felt empty. It's almost lonely for her. She just wanted to be normal.

"She got it from me! I am a witch, and guess what, so is Ryan! Why do you think we cannot send him letters! He was thrown into Azkaban, a wizard prison!" The mom shouted more. Just little over a month ago, her half-brother was sentenced for life in prison for various things that her parents refused to speak of it. He's only 19.

"What is Peter a wizard as well?" her father finally shouted. His voice filled with either anger or sadness. The 11-year-old girl couldn't tell. Without her knowledge, her door open slowly and slipping though was a little boy, two years younger than her.

"Mia," the boy faintly whispered. Mia slowly moved her head from her lap and looked at the little boy with sad dark eyes.

"Peter." She smiled faintly.

"Am I a wizard like you?" he asked keeping his voice down.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever been able to do things and you don't even know how you did it?" Mia asked. She prayed that with everything she had left that he would say no. Just because all the hope for her father loving her again is gone, doesn't mean it should be for Peter. When he shakes his head, all the worry she carried for her brother washed away from her body in a wave. "Then no, you're not a wizard."

Peter walks over to Mia's small bookshelf and scanned the books looking for one, in particular. One that will make his sister smiles and forget about all the mean things that father and mother are shouting at each other. Finding the perfect one, he pulls it out and walks over to his sister's bed. Peter sat up on the bed next to his older sister. He turns on the lamp next to the bed before opening the cover of the book. Skipping all of the intro pages, he finds the beginning of the story and begins reading, "Many years ago a wealthy merchant lived in a busy port town…"

After the second page, Mia soon found herself falling asleep. Not because she was bored but for many other reasons. By the next morning, Mia found herself alone with only her mother. Love no longer filled her heart but only anger and depression. Her face even forgot how to make a real smile and laughter never left her lips. When the next school year came around, her mom enrolled her in a school to enhance her wizarding abilities. Her old muggle, or at least that's what her mom calls non-magic folk, friends stopped visiting. Mia never made any new friends, but people did talk to her every once in a while. She was more of a loner than anything and because of that, she became good at her studies. Not the top, but good enough where the teachers didn't need to help her and where she became a tutor for a lot of it.

As for her home life, it became unbearable. Her mom was never home and became a bit crazy. She became even lonelier and began to cry herself to sleep. However, she refused to let anyone see her depression. She found that a fake smile is the best mask for her feelings and wore it often. Though just like a normal mask it could never hide her eyes, which showed her true feelings; pain. Mia only found peace at her school.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, Simple Hufflepuff here. Just some quick note, I spell both American and British ways so you might see the word color then later on see it spelled colour. Sorry about that. I will try to keep it one. Alright have fun reading!

* * *

><p>A sigh slipped from my lips as I sat back in her chair. Looking down, I had 3 open books and paper in a pile with a bunch of writing. Setting down the pencil, I rapped my brown hair in a messy bun while reading one of my muggle books. For one of my classes, I had to write an essay on a muggle children's book. I choose my favorite; Beauty and the Beast. It's been three and a half years since that my brother read the book to me and every year I find myself rereading the book.<p>

'I wonder how things are going in Europe?' I wondered. Pulling out the Daily Prophet from my backpack. It mostly talks about the Tri-Wizard tournament going on at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts would be nice." I thought. I scans the rest of the paper seeing if there is any more news about Dark Mark that happened at the Quidditch World Cup but found nothing. This whole thing about a Dark Mark and this Dark Lord who was destroyed by a boy named Harry Potter interested me a lot.

I heard some giggles then a girly sigh not too far away. Probably some girls freaking out about Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Girls around here buy the Daily Prophet just to read about Harry. Only recently, I even heard of it because the Dark Mark caught my eyes. On a side note, I should probably return the paper back to the girl I stole it from.

Turning the paper back to the front, I glance at the front page again. The Third task is tomorrow from them. On a good note, no one has died and here they higher the age just because it's that deadly of a game.

"Mia Morgan?" A girl questioned. I look over and saw her standing nervously.

"Yes?" I said.

"A note from the headmistress." The little girl said holding up a note. Looking down at the note then back at the little girl, I showed a fake smile and took it from her hands.

"Thank you," I whispered and turn back to her books. Opening the note, immediately I recognized my mother's handwriting saying that I am going to be staying for summer break. It looks as though it's been sent for the Headmistress. Letting out a sigh I looked at the second page. It was a list of classes to take during the summer. It's a summer school program for teens who want to go to a muggle school during the real school year or in case you want extra help with you magic studies. In my case, my mother just doesn't want to deal with me. Closing the books, I dropped everything in my bag and made my way to the library exit. On my way out, I crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin. Exiting the Library, I am greeted by the cold winter air. I pulls my arms in closer as I hurry off the to my dorm rooms. There are four dorms all together and each dorm has two grades in each. I became lucky for I had a dorm closest to the school and the library. Entering the dorm, I climbs up the stairs to the second level and walks down the hall until I came to the painting that held the room I stayed in. Already knowing who it is the painting greeted me warmly.

"How is Miss. Morgan doing today?" The painting asked.

"Found out I will be staying for Summer break. Oh, the fun I will have." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry to hear that sweetheart!" The painting says opens the door.

"Not like anyone at home care," I mumbled and walked through the door. Each room holds about 3 people. Being one of the first ones here I claimed the bed closest do the door. Throwing my things on the foot of the bed, I falls over onto my bed. Closing my dark brown eyes, I soon falls into a deep sleep.

"How could they say he wants attention!" A girl, not too far from me, shouted.

"Oh my Merlin! Look it says Harry knows Parseltongue! This Draco kid is in the same year as Harry! I wonder if they are friends." One girl said lovely holding the paper close to her. I am eating breakfast in the main hall, when my issue of the daily prophet lands by next bowl of cereal.

"If Harry is telling the truth about the feeling that You-Know-Who coming back, do you think he will come to America?" I hears a little girl questioned. I sets down my spoon and grabbed the daily prophet quickly. Not lifting the paper up high enough and doing it as fast as I did, the paper hit the rim of the bowl. In doing so, the bowl dumped forward spilling all over my uniform. I felt my cheek warm up but ignored the feeling.

"Merlin," I whispered as I heard a few snicker. I just ignored it and began whipping myself down with a napkin.

"Dude, she is wearing a pink bra!" A guy not to far whispered. I didn't dare look to see who it was for I already knew. It is Marcuse Gray and he is a guy I had a crush on since I started. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put in on before anymore more eyes wondered over. Crimson red in the face, I grabbed my things and rushed out of the main hall.

"Why do I have to be such a klutz" I mumbled. After making my way back to the dorm and changed my clothes, I sits down to read the Daily Prophet. I reads how it talks about Harry's scar and how You-Know-Who is back.

"Are they that afraid of a name. Just use the word Voldemort!" I rolled my eyes. "Or better yet, use his former name Tom Riddle!"

I couldn't lie that wizards being this afraid of him that they couldn't even use his real name, humored me.

"Harry isn't the only wizard disturbed and dangerous," I said finishing the article.

I sits in summer school class bored. I though taking potions would be a fun way to spend a part of my summer but all they have done is review from during the school year for the teens who go to muggle school. An owl comes flying in and lands on the teachers desk with a paper in its mouth.

"Alright please open your books to the Girding Potion and on a parchment please list all the place where you can find the ingredients." The teacher asked. Opening my book, I slowly flip through the pages looking for the potion.

"Miss. Morgan, can you please head to the headmistress office." The teachers asked. The entire class oooo like I was in trouble. Just to prove I am not in trouble for I am one of the smart kids, I begins to name off all the ingredients and where they can be found.

"Amelia Morgan, please." The teachers exclaimed.

"You're welcome and have a wonderful day in potions." I said and exit the room. I let out a chuckle as I walked down the hall. I amused myself when I did things like that but I refused to let anyone see how much I enjoyed it.

Arriving at the headmistress office, I walks in finding Clara, my mother, impatiently walking around the room. (Yes, I am going to stop calling my mother mom for she doesn't deserve it. I just will keep saying it to her face otherwise I might get punished and you will learn quickly what punishment in tales.)

"Oh sweetie, I have missed you." Clare, my mom, said hugging me. Her frizzy curly hair was in my face. I noticed a few more grays sense the last time we saw each other.

"Miss you too mother." I said dryly. "So what's this all about?"

"We are moving!" Clare said bugged eyed. More wrinkles covered her face. I am guessing she picked up smoking again.

"Moving?" I said and looked over at the headmistress.

"Miss Morgan, you will no longer be enrolled in our school. We already sent your transcripts over sea." The Headmistress said, "You should have no problem finding a place there. You are one of the most brilliant students here."

"Over seas?" I questioned my mom.

"Worry about that later. For now, lets go. We need to finish packing the house." my mom said pulling me to the fireplace. Clara threw down the floo power and I left in a green smoke.

Arriving at my house, everything was placing its self in a box. I stepped out of the fireplace waiting for my mom and moment's later, Clare appears in the fireplace.

"Mother! Are you going to explain what's happening." I freaked out. Clara walked out of the room and up the stairs in the hallway. I follows her.

"We're moving!" Clara said in delight, "I am hoping it can all be done tonight but with magic, I don't see why it wouldn't. I really hope the house the Dark Lord given us is delightful. Normally he picks dark and-"

I interrupted her, "What Dark Lord?"

"Mia manners! Have I taught you nothing!" Clara turn to me when she was at the top of the stairs. "Crucio!"

I held on to the railing of the stairs as I fell to my knees hard. The pain caused me curl up in a ball, making it worst then before. Finally I let out a scream, Clara ended the spell. Sweat and tears fell down my face. My face was probably red from holding in all the pain. I let out a breath through my mouth and my jaw did nothing but shake just like the rest of my body. People would think I would be use to the pain for I have felt that curse for three years now.

"Isn't this exciting?" Clare laughed, "Now clean up, Honey, they will be over any minute. Oh and before I forget, I might have broke a few things in your room. You know how sometimes my anger gets the best of me."

Clare walks down the hall. Breathing heavily and gripping onto the rail, I stands up. As though my legs are going to give out at any moment, I finish my way up the stairs and stumbles to my room. Stumbling in, I leans against the door frame in pain. Most of my things in the room are destroyed. My legs finally stop shaking as I feel strength returns to them. Letting out a sigh, I goes to my bathroom and turns on cold water before slashing my face. Most the pain is gone from my body by now.

Drying off my face, I heard Clara called, "Mia come down."

I exits my bathroom and walk through my bed room to the hall. Walking to the steps, I walks down quickly and into the former living room.

"This must be your filthy half breed of a child," A man said once I walk through the door. I looked at the man who said this. His hair hanged passed his shoulders and he's posture was graceful. My gaze fell on the others and by the looks of them, they have been in prison for a few years.

"She's my daughter, Malfoy. And never call her that. She just might be what the Dark Lord is looking for." Clara threatened pushing I to the fireplace. I looked at her mom bewildered.

'Might be what the dark Lord is looking for?' I thought.

"Alright honey, you know what to do." Mia's mom said giving her a hand full of floo powder. "Say Malfoy's Mansion. Oh you're so cute!" Her mom pinched my cheek before backing up. I threw down the powder, saying exactly what Clara told me and disappeared in the green smoke.

I cough a few times from the smoke before turning my gaze out of the chimney. What I found was completely unexpected. An extremely cute guy leaned against the table with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"And you must be the half-blood. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy." He smiled and took his hand of his pocket for a handshake.

'That name sound familiar' I thought. I questionly looked at his hand and chuckled quietly.

"It's Amelia to you. Call me Half-blood and don't expect an answer" I said and emphasizing my name, "got it." Moving pass him, I looked around the room. It was a large dinning room. 'Damn they're rich. Probably purebloods then.' I thought Draco let out a chuckle.

"Your accent is strange," he said.

"You don't get out much do you?" I said, not interested in him or at least that's what I making it sound like. For I was completely interested in him, but I can't have anything good come into my life, so I just pushed the interest away like an unwanted toy. Why would he be interested in me anyways?

"Smile more and I might not call you Half-blood." Draco said. I turned around, finding Draco only a few inches away from me. This made my cheeks flush a deep, crimson red.

Showing a fake smile, I said, "Happy"

"Very much so," Draco said. I swallowing hard, took a step back. I turned around for I felt myself wanting to smile. A real smile not like the fake ones I show people

"I know where I hear your name, It was in the daily Prophet." I said turning around. I was a bit excited that I finally could place where I heard the name. "You make yourself sound like you are friend with Harry by saying that."

"Don't ever say I am friends with Scar-face. Potter." Draco snapped. I backed off, though I found the nickname scar-face funny.

"Scar-face? I bet he doesn't like that." I chuckled with a small smile. This time I didn't hide it but nevertheless, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared into my normal lonesome face when Clara came through the chimney. Like an obedient child, I pushed pass Draco and went over to Clara.

"Stay away from him." Clara said eyeing Draco like dead meat. I nodded quickly, being the obedient child I had to be. I didn't need too many punishment in one day. Mr. Malfoy came through the chimney and right away, walked away. Not a look at his son, or a greeting to him. Clare followed after, dragging me along. Her grip was hard and will probably leave some sort of bruise. I couldn't help but look at Draco when I passed by him. I could not read the expression on his face, but it wasn't happiness. When I had my hand free from Clara's grasp, I glanced behind to see if Draco was following and to my delight, he was. I took a half a step slower and found myself by Draco's side.

"What school do you go to here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hogwarts. Not the greatest if you want to learn real magic." Draco shrugged, "You know what school your going to be going to?"

"Nope. And from the stories I hear in America, Hogwarts is the greatest school to go to in Europe." I said. I mentally noted of my accent changed slightly.

"Cute. You know you pick up on accents every well," Draco laughed. My cheeks filled up and became a reddish colour. I decided not to talk to him anymore, but that didn't stop me from taking glances at him.

"Take a picture, love, it last long." Draco smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. The first glance I had of you was all I needed. There isn't much to see anyways." I quickened my pace by a bit. My face was probably completely flushed, as I bit the bottom of my lip to hide my smile. Like normal, I made myself look like an idiot in front of hot guys. Though at least it's not as bad as the pink bra thing that happened a couple months prier to now.

Mr. Malfoy stopped at large doors. A presents of evil and darkness seemed to pour out of the room. A presents that caused me to be extremely uncomfortable. It didn't bother Mr. Malfoy for he walked right in the room.

"Mia stay here. No trouble, please." Clare said. I gave Clara a fake smile along with a positive nod. With a slit hesitation, Clare walked over and opened on up. She looked back at me before slipping in. I dropped my head and leaned against the wall across from the door.

"So half-blood, why does your mom praise? You seem like a normal witch." Draco asked me. I looked at Draco trying to figure out what he's talking about Clara praising me. Sure, Clara praises me about things like my magic, but I would be punished if I didn't pass with flying colours. The praises never really last long anyways.

"I guess I am just that amazing at my studies." I said. Draco was about to reply to my comment, but the doors opened. Clare appeared, and right away looked at me. Mr. Malfoy appeared behind her with a disgrace look upon his face.

'Draco, leave." Mr. Malfoy snapped angrily. Draco nodded and walked away.

"Mia, come here." Clara said. I walked over to Clara. She smiled touching my face. "You just might have a killer headache in the morning."

Clare walked me into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Start of a New Life

I sat up quickly. My head pounded with every moment I did. I slowly opened my eyes and was nearly blind by the rising sun. Once I adjusted to the light, I glanced around the room. To my left, there was a big sliding door to a balcony. Above it was a smaller half circle stain glass window. Boxes stacked in front of the door had my name all over it. Must have been all my thing. Not like they would be that useful for most are broken. As my gaze moves right, I finds the room decorated with someone's belongings. The door opens suddenly as Clara steps through with a huge smile.

"You're awake! Good, we have to unpack everything. But first, we have to paint this place. The last owners didn't know how to die but gave Nagini a good hunt." Clara laughed, "This will be your room so you can work on this first. If you need anything call for me." Clara leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I swallowed hard and brought my legs up to my chest. I already didn't like this place.

The door opened again and Clara walked with her wand.

"Sorry honey, I forget to do something. Obliviate." Clara said sweetly. Everything about visiting the Malfoy's Mansion and the killing of the people of this house, slowly left my mind. Just to be on the safe end, the memories of learning about Tom Riddle and the Dark Mark slowly vanished from my memory as well.

"Sorry Mom, what did you say?" I said, straightening out my legs.

"Just wanted to say that pack up everything you don't want in the room. We might be able to get a good deal on it. But before you do that, we need to bring you to see the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Meet me downstairs in ten." Clare said and exit the room. I slide off the bed.

"That for sure is a keeper!" Mia said and walked over to the box that said clothes. Grabbing black plaid skirt and a deep red blouse with a tied bow by the neck, I slips out of the clothes I wore yesterday and put on the clean ones. Next I digs out a pair of dark tights and slipped them on as well. I found my hat sitting on top of all the clothes in the next box and placed that on my head Slipping on my converse by the bed, I hurry out of the room and down the hall.

"Mia, where are you?" I heard Clara shouted.

"I am coming," I mumbled rushing down the stairs not even looking at the new house. I could never look at it as my home. It's feeling more like a beautiful prison. Following Clara's voice, I finds myself in a large living room.

"Wow. Is the rest of the house like this?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie, Now Hogwarts we go." Clare smiled and pushed me into the fireplace. Gripping the floo powder, I threw it down and said the destination. I am gone in a Green smoke.

_ "She is gone Dark Lord. We shouldn't be back for a while." Clare said. _

_ "And she knows nothing about me?" The Dark Lord questioned._

_ "Nothing at all. I will make sure she friends Potter and his friends as well. She's always had a positive outlook on life no matter how many times I hurt her, so it won't be difficult for her befriend them." Clare said bitterly. _

_ "Good. If anything goes wrong, she won't have a mother." The Dark Lord said before leaving. Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping in the fireplace. She threw the floo powder down and was gone in the green smoke._

_ Exciting the fireplace, Clare looked around finding her daughter sitting in the chair in front of the Headmasters fireplace._

_ "Sorry for being late. Shall we begin?" Clare said taking a seat in next to her daughter._

I stood in the middle of my new room and looked upon everything that was laying there, making sure every little detail was perfect. It was even better than my last room I had, for I had a lot more space to place things and really nice furniture. I was even excited to hear that there will be extra rooms in the house for like studying, making potions, and other things to help me with my studies.

Scratching on glass made I look towards the window. I didn't see anything but close the window was my balcony and a snow white owl had perched herself on the edge of the balcony outside. Never reserving an owl before, beside when her father first left me, I ran to the balcony doors to let the owl in. The owl flew in, dropping a letter on the desk and perched itself on the chair of my desk. I ran over to the letter picking it up. It was addressed to me making my heart race in excitement. I threw myself on my bed, opening the letter. My eyes scanned the page.

It mostly talking about being accepted to Hogwarts, and hope to have a great year. I will be starting her 5th year there. There was also a list of things I needed to get and that I will be meeting with a professor on the train ride there. They gave a list of books I should review on the areas that I scored a bit lower on the test.

"Mom!" I shouted, not taking my eyes off the paper. There was no answer from Clara. I slide off my bed and walked out of my room. I called out for Clara again, but again, still no answer. I found myself wondering to down the stairs. I heard voices from the study. I opened the door and peeked inside the room. There was a group of people there. Even Mr. Malfoy stood among them.

"Mom," I said quietly. Clare turned to face me. A smile was on her face.

"Yes?" Clara asked.

"I wanted to let you know I am accepted into Hogwarts. I will be needing supplies and review some of the books that they thought that I needed work on." I explained to Clara. Clare looked at the other death eaters before walking to the other side of the room, waving me over.

"Well honey, we won't be able to buy the books for the previous years but you should be smart enough to know it," Clare whispered happily.

"But mom, there are books on here I-" I stopped myself, "Okay. I understand. Can I go and buy my supplies?"

Smiling, Clare, while pulling out money replied, "Of course honey. Now be a good little girl and leave the room."

"Sorry for the interruption," I said and hung my head down in shame. I felt a small pouch of money in my hands as I looked over at the death eaters and with that, I hurrying out of the room, and down the hall.

Hitting something, I fell to the ground. I looked up to find Draco standing there. I remembers meeting him at the formal dinner after Clara and me was back from visiting Hogwarts. I inhaled sharply and refused to let it go. He picked up the letter to Hogwarts.

"Looks like we will be going to school together." He said holding out his hand to me. I was unsure whether to take it or not and decided to finally grabbed a hold of his hand. To my surprise, his hand was warm. He helped me up before handing the letter over. I took a step away from him. I felt as if I should leave. That if I hangs out with him, bad things will happen. On the other hand, my heart feels as though it was telling me that he is good, and that I could trust him.

Breaking the silence, Draco said, "You can find most your school supplies at Diagon Alley."

"Okay. That shouldn't be too hard." I said looking over the list.

"See you around." Draco mumbled walking off. I began to worry about multiple things and wanting to hang out with Draco so I could have some sort of friend for I am not too good at approaching other, I called out "Wait."

Draco stopped and turned to look at me.

"I don't know what I am doing, I mean where I going." I paused, "Do you know how to get there at least."

"You've got a chimney right?" He questioned grinning. I nodded quickly.

"Well there you go! You have a way to get there." Draco said and turned away.

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

"And why would I hang out with a Half-blood?" Draco questioned dryly. 'You have no reason what at all.' I thought.

"Digon Ally. Got it." I said and stepped back, before walk down the hall to where the living room might be. As much as I wants him to come with and follow, I knew it was only a fantasy.

"Thank you!" I said as I left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Looking down the list, I let's out a sigh. I was a bit lost in the crowd of people. Besides being only 5 foot and everyone else being really tall, I was lost in a place that I has never been too.

Catching a sign of a book store across the street, I steps forward in a hurry before finding myself falling over. My things went flying everywhere as my knees hit the hard stone walkway. I felt a shot of pain in my leg but nothing that made me cry or scream, instead I hurried and tried to pick up all my things.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, kneeling down next to me. I looks over at a girl and nodded my head. She began to help me gather my things and stood up.

"You must be new around here." She said to me.

Letting out a laugh, I said "Is it that obvious?"

"I was just on my way to buying school supplies if you want to join me." The brown hair girl offered. With a grin, I nodded.

"I am Hermione Granger. And you might be?" She said holding out her hand. I whip my hand off as I said, "Mia. Mia Morgan. Pleasure to meet you." then I shook Hermione's hand. "Now where might I find a book store for these books?"

Agreeing on the book store to go to first, I tried making conversation with Hermione, "What school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts. You?" Hermione replied.

"I will be starting there as a 5th year." I smiled. 'Hopefully another friend.' I thinks.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" Hermione asked happily.

"No. I will figuring that out on the train ride there. What house are you in?" I questioned. Hopefully I can be sorted into that house. Then at least I will know somebody besides Draco who's a Slytherin. Even if I was sorted into Slytherin, I don't see Draco talking to me anymore then what he is.

"Gryffindor. Though with everything that is happening, I don't know if Hogwarts is the place you want to go." Hermione said. She opened the door to the book store and we both walked in.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Haven't you read the daily prophet. The first major report about it was with the Quidditch Wold Cup. Death Eater attacked that night." Hermione said then stops. She looked as though she wanted to continue but didn't know who.

"I came from America. Unless we had a lot of money we didn't receive the Daily Prophet. And America Prophet doesn't report on the same things, I am guessing." I said. Silence fell between us as she nodded.

"Hermione what is it?" I mumbled.

"It's nothing. Just something that a friend told me." Hermione said starring at the bookshelf.

"It's just Potter trying to become more famous that's all." A voice come from behind them. Both Hermione and I turn around, "Isn't that right, Granger."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said. The atmosphere changed drastically. I looked at Draco before back at Hermione. Not having idea what's going on I tried to shrink away.

"I just have a something for Half-blood here." Draco said and turned to me. My eyes widen for I really didn't understand what just happened.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I don't see why I have to deal with this half-blood." Draco mumbled as he grabbed something from this pocket. He pulls out a small coin bag and holds it out for me. When I brought my hand up to grab it, he dropped it. It lands on the floor and metal hit each other as it moves. Sound like money probably filled the bag.

"And your mother said not to come home. Find a hotel or something but whatever it is, you won't be going home tonight."

I didn't know what to say. Leaving a child at school for the summer where they have a place to sleep and eat is one thing, but throwing out your child on the streets and not knowing anything about these parts is a completely different thing. I almost couldn't believe what Draco was telling me.

I kneel down to pick up the money. 'Do not cry, Mia. Do not cry.' I repeated in my head. My hand gripped the bag tighter then what it need to be but it was the only way I helped to hold the tears back. When I stood back up, Draco was gone. I looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"Malfoy was lying on what he said right." Hermione questioned.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Hermione. Hopefully we can meet again soon." I said and hurried out of the book store. Not even looking to see where I was going, I hurried off down the street and as soon as I found a place to hide, I sat there letting the tears slowly run down my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**I clenched my hand tightly around my trunk. Even though millions of wizards surrounded me, I still felt a bit alone. Most of it was because everyone had a friend greeting him/her or family waved good-bye; I had neither. Clara sent my things to the place I stayed at and told me to stay there for the rest of the summer. I became good acquaintance with some of the people around the town, but it was still lonely.**

**After someone ran into me, I began to walk towards the train. It was an older fancy train that most would be in western films she'd see back in America. Waiting for my turn to go on the train, I looked around. So many new faces and none of them knew me. This was my one chance to be someone different. Almost like a fresh start but would I be able to do it.**

**Once on, I walked down the rows looking for a place to sit. Most of them looked full while others were not welcoming. I came upon one that only had one girl in it. I moved closer to the door to get a better look. The girl's blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She had it pulled over one shoulder with a secured hair tie. She also had a paler complexion, but it looked like it belonged to her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.**

**The girl turned her head and gazed at me. Right away, I opened the door.**

**"Hum, Hi, I was wondering if I could sit with **you.**" I asked politely. I shifted at the door, biting the inside of my lower lip. It's something I do when I starts to feel nervous. It's also a bad habit I have been trying to break.**

**"If you really wish, but there might be others joining. But they normally don't stay long." She said and turned her gaze out the window. I slipped into the compartment. Above both seats were racks, but the one on the girl's side had a trunk. I found it big enough to shove my trunk up there. At least it wouldn't be in the way of the travel.**

**Taking a seat across from the girl, I sat there looking around.**

**"So, what year you going to be in?" the girl asked, "I haven't seen you around."**

**"I am new here but I am going to be a 5th year. How about you?" I questioned.**

**"4th year. I am Lindsay Riddle. Slytherin House." She said, extending her hand out. I take it and shakes it firmly.**

**"Mia. Mia Morgan. I don't know what house I will be in though I have always thought Hufflepuff fit me." I let out a soft laugh.**

**Lindsay smiled before going on to say, "I have a best friend in Hufflepuff, or at least she was before she moved. Hufflepuff is a good house, just not for me." She let out a laugh beneath her smile and I followed Lindsay's laugh. The door opened revealing a familiar face.**

**"Well, if it isn't Half-Blood. How was living out on the streets?" Draco mocked. I looked at him in shock. He does go to Hogwarts so they were bound to see each other at least once, but I was hoping to avoid him.**

**"You two know each **other.**" Lindsay questioned. I slowly nodded.**

**"Clara, my mom, kind of knows Draco's **father.**" I mumbled. I don't want to tell anyone Clara was a crazy death eater or at least a former death eater. And the only reason I knows that is because when I saw the skull and snake on Clara's arm before and decided to research it.**

**"Her mom's a death eater. Nothing to hide here, half-blood, Lindsay has Death eaters for parents as well." Draco said plopping down next to Lindsay. Lindsay nodded in agreement.**

**"Well, I would rather not have the whole school know I have a crazy death eater for a **mom.**" I mumbled.**

**"Well, you could just tell them she's crazy. That part isn't a lie." Draco pointed out. I rolled my eyes, and then sneaked a glance at Draco. He smiled before turning his attention to Lindsay. It was like she was his world and nothing else stand in the way. I felt envy run through my body causing me to stood up fast. Draco and Lindsay snapped their look at each other to look at me.**

**"I forgot I have to go talk to someone. I will be back later." I mumbled before rushing out the compartment. My heart pounded faster and I began to have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never felt anything like it before. After asking a few people around, I found myself in a train car with Professor McGonagall.**

**"You must be Amelia! We are welcome to have you here." She said with a smile.**

"Thanks.**" I said with a fake smile. She smiled and began to look through papers.**

**"Now there will be a lot for you to catch up in. However, classes don't really seem to be the problem. It looks like you are the top of your class at your former school. Though if there is anything you need help with, you can go to the house Perfects. You'll meet your's when we arrive. So would you like to be sorted right now, or do it later with the first years?" She said turning her gaze up at me.**

**"Now **please.**" I replied. The professor stood from her chair, walking over to a box. She pulled out a hat and placed it upon my head. I jumped when it began to speak.**

**"Calm child, for I am but an old hat always ready to sort you into a house. I look deep into your mind, and soul to see your deepest desires. Slytherin would be a good choice for you, but you are too loyal and fair to be placed in such a house. Nevertheless, don't be discourage by the house I'm about to put you in. For you it's going to be your greatest strength but also your greatest downfall." The hat tells me, "Hufflepuff!"**

**McGonagall smiled, placing the hat back in the box. She wrote it down before turning back to me.**

**"I thought for sure you'd be in Ravenclaw." She said. She took some things out of the desk and handed them to me. She handed to me was a few Hufflepuff patches, ties and among others things I didn't care to look at. I left the room and made my way through the train cars. I looked down at the things while walking. I felt happy to be in Hufflepuff, but then I was back to having no friends or at least any in my house.**

**"Mia!" I heard behind me as I walk. Looking back, I saw Hermione wave to me from a compartment. Smiling, I walked back over to Hermione.**

**"Hi. Long time no see." I said with a smile and looked in the compartment.**

**"It has been a while. You left in such a rush. I hope everything was sorted out." Hermione said pulling my gaze back to her.**

**"Yep! Nothing to worry about at all. Just Draco being a git. Oh yeah, I was sorted into Hufflepuff." I said holding up my things. Hermione smiled.**

**"We'll have to hang out outside of class. Our houses don't have many classes together. Come meet my friend." Hermione said opening the door up more and stepping inside. I stepped in but stayed close to the door.**

**"This is Ron, Ginny, and Harry. We all are in Gryffindor." Hermione smiled, "Guys this is the girl I met at Diagon Alley, Mia."**

**"Hi everyone." I said, waving my hand. They all waved back.**

**"Are you just starting this year?" Harry asked.**

**"Yeah. During the summer, my mom packed up everything from America and moved here." I said.**

**"America really? Bloody Hell." Ron said. I smile grew as I started to feel more comfortable.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts then." Harry said with a smile. Though I know that smile far too well. It's a smile that was played when you are trying to hide something. Nevertheless, I nodded my head and smiled. I turned around and opened the door before walking out. Giving one last wave, I walks away.**

_In the compartment, Harry looked at Hermione._

_"Isn't it odd that she joining Hogwarts this sudden?" Harry questioned._

_"Are you implying that she's here for that?" Hermione said, not believing Harry is accusing her of it. Though Hermione couldn't completely deny it. Malfoy does know her mom and everyone knows Malfoy's parents are death eater, it makes sense._

_Not wanting to agree or disagree, Hermione didn't say anything._

**I shoved all my Hufflepuff things in the pocket before entering the compartment. Taking a seat in my spot I had when I left, I looked at Draco and Lindsay. It looks like they got comfortable after I left. Draco has his arm around her and she was leaning on him. His hand was also on her leg, which her removed when he looked at me.**

**"Half-blood is back." Draco said smirking. Lindsay elbowed him in the gut lightly.**

**"Did you find out what house you're going to be in?" Lindsay asked. Releasing his arm from Lindsay, Draco jumped to sit on the other side, sitting really close to me. I froze trying to figure out what he was doing. Lindsay was just about to say something, when Draco started first.**

**"I've got a new nickname for you. How's Hufflepuff." He laughed pulling back and held up my tie. I snatched the tie from him. "Too bad though. I don't hang out with Hufflepuff."**

**"It's okay, we can still be friends. Draco still follows his father's rules about Slytherin's being the only good house." Lindsay said. I smiled and looked down at my tie. Maybe this year won't be so bad.**

**"You know you're father will find out about this one day." Draco said returning to his seat next to Lindsay.**

**"I don't care. I am not like him." Lindsay uttered.**

**"Whatever." Draco said standing up. "I'm leaving."**

**Draco left, leaving Lindsay and I alone.**

**"Is he always like this?" I questioned.**

**"Not always. Draco is misunderstood more than anything." Is all she could have said. I nodded before looking out the window.**

**"Misunderstood." I mumbled under my breath. All I knew is that I wanted to get to know him better.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day**

**I stretched as I opens my eyes. It's my first full day at Hogwarts, and I was going to try and make the best of it. Sitting up I saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones already up and getting ready. I met Hannah yesterday for she is the perfect in her year that is showing me around. Susan introduced herself when I came up to the room.**

**"Good morning Amelia!" Hannah said.**

**"Good morning, Hannah, Susan," Mia mumbled slipping out of the bed, having my feet touch the warm carpet. The two other girls still sleeping. I walks over to my trunk and pulls out the school uniform before making my way to the bathroom. Stripping of my clothes, I change into my school uniform and walks out. Susan is putting on some make-up in the mirror and Hannah tied off her hair in low pig-tales.**

**"When do we know what classes schedule is?" I asked sitting on my bed.**

**"During breakfast. Do you want to head down with us?" Hannah asked. Hannah turns towards me with a smile. I nodded standing up and following Hannah out the door.**

**"Wait for me!" Susan shouted before standing up quickly and following after them. She caught up with them and walked beside me.**

**"Amelia, where did you come from?" Susan asked.**

**"America. My home was in a small town in Wisconsin, but I studied at a place in New York City." I explained.**

**"How come up came all the way to England?" Hannah questioned. Now wanting to tell the truth, I try to think of a lie quickly.**

**"My parent got divorced so my mom went back to her family. They live here England. I was forced to go with my mom because my father didn't want anything to do with me. My mom made many great memories here at Hogwarts so she sent me here to forget about the past." Mia told a white lie. Most of is was true, but there was some part I made up so Clara didn't look so cruel.**

**"Sorry for asking," Hannah said. "You were sorted into a great house then. People may look down upon us a lot, but I say there are just jealous that they aren't as awesome as us!"**

**"We have tons of parties and Quidditch here is incredible. Just stay clear from Slytherins. Most aren't too friendly with Hufflepuffs." Susan said.**

**"Well, except for Malfoy's Girlfriend. She's cool even if she is dating Malfoy." Hannah said**

**"Who is Malfoy's Girlfriend?" I asked.**

**"Lindsay Riddle. She's a fourth year Slytherin. You came in with her." Susan said. Then everything started to make sense to me. Why Draco looked at Lindsay like that, why those two seem so close. Even during dinner how those two looked at each other like they were the only two alive.**

**They walk into the common room where two boys stood there talking. One was Erinie and the other one is Justin. Erinie is the other perfect in Hufflepuff.**

**"Hey Amelia. How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Erinie asked.**

**"Great! Beds here are so nice. Everything about the room is fun and themed out. My former dorms I stayed at from my previous school were boring. We couldn't do anything to them." Mia smiled.**

**"Well, if you like their beds, you'll just love their food here!" Justin said, "And with that thought, I am starving. Let's go!"**

**Everyone began to head towards the exit to the dorm. With a smile and butterflies in my stomach, I followed after them. I mostly just listen to their conversation as I tried to memorize on how to go back to the common room. Entering the great hall, we made our way to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione snapped me out of the amazement of the ceiling.**

**I wave to her and after telling the other Hufflepuff's I would be back, I walk over to where her and her friends sat.**

**"How was your first night?" Hermione asked.**

**"Great! I am just excited to start class now." I smiled taking a seat next to her. Across from her was Harry and Ron, who both smiled at me. Though Ron was mostly stuffing his face with food.**

**"Do you know what electives you will be taking?" Hermione questioned**

**"I did sign up for Divanation and Arithmancy. I just don't know if I will be getting it or not." I smiled.**

**"You better be smart for Arithmancy. It is terrible!" Ron said with a mouth full of food. Hermione and I made a discussing face to each other because Ron talked with food falling out of his mouth. Then we both laughed.**

**"Arithmancy isn't that bad. It's wonderful and one of my favorite subject." Hermione explained.**

**"I always love a good challenge." I smiled with a thumbs up.**

**"I have been meaning to ask you, why did you move to Europe so sudden?" Harry questioned.**

**"Harry!" Hermione muttered.**

**"It's okay Hermione. I might be getting that a lot. My parent got divorced recently and because my father didn't want a witch for a child so my mom had to take me in. My mom left her entire life in England, even her fiancé, for my father, but he believes that witches and wizards are signs of the devil and left. Having nothing in the states, had to return to her family." I explained my cover story, adding more detail making it more realistic.**

**"What about the thing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.**

**"My mom came from high-end pureblood so they know the Malfoy's well. Seeing how I am a half-blood my mom wanted to convince the rest of my family that I am part of the family even with my status so she wanted me stay away for a bit." I lied. I know this lie is going to become out of hand one of these days, but I had too. I can't tell them Clara is a death eater. I already know they wouldn't like that.**

**"Amelia! Your schedule is here." Hannah over from the Hufflepuff table called.**

**"Coming," I shout back.**

**"Bye Mia! Hopefully, we have some classes today." Hermione said. I smiled and nodded before standing up and walking over to Hannah. She was with Pomona Sprout or at least that's what I am guessing. I was told she is the head of the Hufflepuff house.**

**"You must be Amelia!" Sprout said handing me a piece of paper.**

**"I mostly go by Mia." I smiled taking the paper. It looks a lot different from what I am use to at American schools. With this, my classes changed every day for the week. America schools it was mostly the same throughout the entire week. How am I going to remember this? I thought.**

**"You're taking Arithmancy. I hear that class is really hard!" Hannah said.**

**"Well, I wanted a real challenge. But how am I going to remember this schedule?" I freaked out.**

**"Are you not use to schedules like this in America?" Erinie questioned. I shook my head.**

**"Well, it won't be too hard right away. Hufflepuff mostly sticks together through most classes. And I can show you around with your other classes as well so you don't get lost." Hannah said. I nodded as I looked at her.**

**"Shall we head to the Transfiguration room right away." Hannah asked. I nodded my head as the bell for classes to start ring. On our way, she shows me the main classrooms and which ones are unoccupied in case I want to have some "fun" in one of the classrooms. I laughed when she said this. I was amazed when I saw the courtyard. The classroom was 1B and Hannah explained it's been the same room for Transfiguration since she started here as a first year.**

**A giggle made me shift my gaze on the opposite side of the doors. Draco stood there whispering something to someone. Another laughter lets out from the girl's lips as she turned her head toward Hannah and me. Right away, her eyes light up.**

**"Mia!" Lindsay said, moving away from Draco.**

**"I was wondering when the next time I would see you. How was your first day?" She asked.**

**"Great. It's always been a dream to go to school here." I smiled. Draco took his spot next to his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.**

**"I have class, Love. I will see you later." He said and walked into the Transfiguration room.**

**"Well looks like we have a class with Slytherin. What a way to start off a Monday morning." Hannah mumbled.**

**"It can't be that bad. Is it?" I asked.**

**"Slytherins don't really get along with other houses." Lindsay explained.**

**"But you said you were friends with a Hufflepuff before." I questioned not understanding the entire situation.**

**"That's because I am not like other Slytherins. I try to be friends with everyone." Lindsay said. "Well, I have to go to class. See you later Mia, Hannah."**

**Lindsay smiles and walks away. Understanding it a bit more, we walk into Transfiguration. I look at the rest of my schedule and sigh. At least there is an hour break after Transfiguration. Hannah said I was lunch for most my classes fall perfectly where I have a break before lunch except for Fridays and that's after lunch.**

**I walk out of Arithmancy with Hermione.**

**"I don't know why people say the class is terrible. That seemed easy." I said to Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.**

**"It's nice to have someone to actually talk about Arithmancy with now." Hermione said. "Ron and Harry can be boring sometimes to talk too."**

**I laughed, "You want to know how many people would die to be in your position! All I heard about from girls at my former school was Harry this, Harry that. Merlin, I am going to marry his someday." We both laughed.**

**"I don't see why. He's a wizard just like the rest of us." Hermione said after she stopped laughing.**

**"I don't know. People really don't have a life I guess." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Talking about fangirling over boys, is there any special someone in your life." Hermione smirked.**

**"Not really. I didn't date back in the states. Though there was a boy who I was crushing on badly for years. Though I think I made some sort of impression on him he won't forget for his is the only one who saw my pink bra." I explained and Hermione was already trying to control her laugh, "I spilled milk all over my shirt and it was really see through after that. I nearly died of embracement."**

**She laughed.**

**"So what about you? Tons of guys must be after you?" I questioned.**

**"I haven't dated and theirs only one guy I sort of like," She blushed hard, "Though I don't think he ever noticed me. I even danced with Viktor Krum to make him jealous. I don't know if it worked or not."**

**"You dance with Viktor Krum. Damn you have guys everywhere wanting you!" I laughed. Her cheeks turned a deeper red. "And I bet the guy you were making jealous notice. If not then he might be a lost cause. I mean Krum is a big deal."**

**She smiled with a small chuckle, "It's so nice to talk about girl thing like this."**

**"I am guessing you don't have many Girlfriends." I questioned with a smile still playing on my lips.**

**"Not really. It's always been Harry and Ron. I mean there is Ron's sister and Luna Lovegood and maybe a few girls in the common room but it's not the same. You're just easy to talk to and don't judge me about my book reading habits."**

**"It's nice talking to you too. I never really had a good friend." I said as we walked passed the great hall. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the Common room. Once at the barrels, I did the tapping and walked in. Not stopping to see who's in the common room, I walk straight to the filth-year girl dorm room. As I came closer, I heard beautiful music coming from inside one. With the door already opened slightly, I pushed it a little more to see who was playing the music. A girl with straight white hair sat across the room with a guitar in her lap. I didn't want to disturb her so I backed up and closed the door slightly. I walked back to the common room.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thursday Evening

The week flew by quickly. It's already Thursday and heading to my last class of the day. It's one class I have been waiting for all week; Muggle Art. Art is the one thing I do to escape the world around me. I am not say I am the greatest at art, but I can say have a small talent that goes to more than just stick figures.

I walk into the Art Classroom. I was just excited that they actually had an art class here. Just like most the classrooms here, there was a big window lining one wall and three rows of tables that could fit around three people but only two stools were at each table. The teacher's desk was in the front of the class.

"Mia!" I heard Lindsay's voice. In the front of the class closest to the windows, Lindsay stood waving. I smiled and began walking over.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. She took a seat and I followed after her.

"I didn't know you did art. And here I though we would never get to hang out." Lindsay said with a smile. I nodded.

"I didn't think they would mix the years for this class. I thought it would be all the same year. I am glad it's not though." I said.

"Yeah, not many people sign up for art so it's one of the few classes that is mixed," Lindsay explained. I nodded.

"Well, I won't complain. But I didn't know you did art either. I bet you 're incredible." I uttered.

"I am alright. I believe art is anything you make it. Even stick figures are art." Lindsay said.

"I never look at it like that. My mom always pushed me to be the best so I wasn't allowed to see art like that." I mumbled. That's when classes started. I looked around and it's true there wasn't many kids who signed up. There were kids from all grades and all houses. Though there were mostly Ravenclaw then anything.

I packed up my materials and placed them in my bag.

"Are you taking the other art class," Lindsay questioned waiting for me.

"Yep! I am excited for that one. That one deals more with the wizarding world of art or no?" I said before letting out a little laugh. There are still a few things about my Wisconsin accent that I can't seem the shake.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go to the black lake!" Lindsay suggested.

"Black Lake?" I questioned. She smiled and grabbing my hand, she pulled me out of the classroom. Draco was leaning against the wall across the hall.

"Hey love." He said once he saw Lindsay, then his eyes shifted to me. "Oh and Hufflepuff is here as well."

"I have a name!" I complained.

"Yep and that's Hufflepuff so get use to it." He said as he put his arm around Lindsay. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she let out a small giggle.

"I was just about to take Mia to the black lake. Do you wish do join us, Drakie." Lindsay said. Draco chuckled as she said Drakie.

"Anything to spend time with you, love. Even if Hufflepuff has to be here." Draco said pulling his girlfriend down the hall. Now I started to feel like the third wheel and this is where I begin to disappear or at least I will try.

"Hufflepuff are you coming?" Draco yelled back. There goes my plan of disappearing.

"Stop calling me Hufflepuff!" I shouted and ran after them with a smile. Even though it irritates me, I feel as though my heart stopped when he said Hufflepuff. It's probably just because I actually have a nickname that doesn't remind me of my original name. I want to escape my life so I told everyone to call me Mia. It felt a little closer to freedom.

"If you want him to stop just calling his nickname: the amazing bouncing ferret." Lindsay laughed. I looked over at Draco confused and all I could see is his cheeks going red.

"Amazing bouncing ferret? I don't know if I want to ask." I laughed, "But with a nickname like that, I need to know."

"It's nothing," Draco mumbled.

"It's something a teacher did to him last year from messing with Potter. He was just an adorable ferret!" Lindsay said then further explained the story. Draco tried to cover her mouth, but she did something for him to move. She ran out of his arm and ran ahead before stopping.

"She licked my hand! I can't believe she licked my hand." Draco said shocked.

"Anyways I think Draco started it by reading an article," Lindsay started before Draco went after her. She laughed and ran back towards me as I walked towards them. "Anyways Potter said something because the article was about Weasley's family…" Draco went after her again with his face really red. People even started to stare at what was going on. This went on all the way up we made it to the black lake. Lindsay ran to the tree as Draco tried to get around me to get to her. He anciently touched my butt when doing this, it caused me to jump. I felt my foot under me give out as I stepped on some wet grass and I grabbed the closest thing to me which was Draco. He follows after me down the hill. Draco came to a stop before me and I rolled on top of him. I felt my entire face warm up as I took my breath in. I rolled off him and sat up waiting to happen like Lindsay yelling at me or something. Except when I looked up, I saw Lindsay laughing hectically by the tree. I began to laugh so hard, tears came down my face. I think I even heard a chuckle from Draco when he sat up. After I was done laughing, I stood up and straightened out my uniform before retreating my things on top of the hill. I must have dropped it when I fell. Being nice, I also grabbed Draco's things before walking over to Lindsay. Draco met me half way to take his stuff. He nodded in thanks before going to his girlfriend who still laughed on and off. Draco sat on one side of Lindsay and I took the other, leaning against the tree.

"I can see why it's called the black lake. It's really dark!" I commented.

"Well, there is also the giant octopus the lives there and all the other creatures as well," Lindsay added.

"Alright, remind me never to go swimming in there," I said. Lindsay started to laugh again. I smiled to myself looking out passed the lake. The sun slowly made its way to the horizon line.

"Mia what are you going to do for your art project?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to think of something battling good and evil." I mumbled trying to think of what to do. I had a few ideas in my head but nothing magnificent.

"I think I have an idea but I just hope people don't offend by it," Lindsay said.

"That's just more the reason to do it." I encouraged.

"Trust me, she will do it even if she thinks people will hate it. It's how Lindsay works. She will act like she doesn't want to do it but in the end she always does." Draco said. I look over and smile. He lays down and puts his hand behind his head with his eyes closed. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I have not always done everything I want. My Grandparent wouldn't let me." Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"What about your parents?" I asked. Lindsay faced darkened slightly with the word Parents. It was as if it isn't a subject to bring up.

"My mother died when I was younger and my father..." Lindsay trailed off. Draco opened his eyes and looked over while Lindsay looked over at Draco. It's like they were having a silent conversation for I saw Draco shake his head.

Lindsay just lets out a sigh and just as she was about to say something Draco said, "I would hate to break your conversation, but it's time for dinner."

"Mia, you should have super with us!" Lindsay said. She seemed back to her normal self. Maybe it was my curiosity or my need to know everything, but it started to bug me about her father. What is she hiding?

"Is that even allowed. I mean I am not a Slytherin and I don't see Hufflepuff taking kindly to Draco here. And I really don't think Slytherin's will take kindly to a Hufflepuff." I said standing up. Draco stood up first then helped his girlfriend.

"Who cares what others say! You're eating with me and that's final." Lindsay said intertwining my arm with hers.

"I think Hufflepuff has a point, Love. I know they wouldn't like it at all." Draco agreed with me.

"Draco I thought you learned that I never listen to others. Especially for something so silly as who sits where," Lindsay said and pulled me toward the castle. I guess I was sitting with Slytherins. This is going to be really weird.

Lindsay would not let go of my arm as we walked into the Great Hall. I looked over at the other Hufflepuff as they saw me heading towards the Slytherin table. A few of them whispered. I saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron look at me as I passed them. I nervously waved to them, but only Hermione waved back.

"This is going to be fun!" Lindsay said as she took a seat. She pulled me down to sit with her and Draco sat on the other side of the table. Two boys, who were stuffing their face, smiled at me before looking at their plates that were almost empty. A girl on the other side of Draco narrowed her eyes at me as she looked me up and down.

"Drakie, what is this puff doing here." She barked.

"Pansy, my name is Draco." He hissed at her, "And Lindsay is the one that invited her over, so don't get me involved."

"But Drakie!" She wined. I looked over at Lindsay and she just stared at Pansy. Lindsay looked like she wanted to rip Pansy's head off and feed them to the Hippogriffs. I nudge Lindsay and just snapped her look at me. I just smiled before looking at Draco.

"But Drakie why don't you love me." I mocked Pansy voice and actions. Draco's face dropped. I looked Lindsay and continued as if she was Draco.

"Drakie, I know I am just a stupid pug-face bitch but let me prove to you." I went on. I started to pull on Lindsay's arm. "Drakie, Drakie. I want you."

Lindsay started to laugh along with others around. I looked over at Pansy and her face was red and angry.

"I will be a loyal servant to you. Wolf, wolf." I mocked even more.

"You know what...I...I don't sound like that. I...you just need to…shut…. Your….tramp!" She barked standing up. She left in a hurry. I let go of Lindsay's arm and did a small bow and held onto my own hands. My hands shook a little and I knew exactly why; nervousness. I normally don't do those kinds of things, so why did I just do that. Though I couldn't help but crack a small smile. As I looked around and saw lots of smiles and laughter. Maybe this is me, I was just hiding it this entire time.

"I am Blaise. You must be the new Hufflepuff Lindsay has been talking about." He said. He was sitting next to me.

"I am probably that Hufflepuff and I have a name it's Amelia. Though I mostly go by Mia." I smiled. He held out his hand for me to shake. I gladly put my hand in his and shake it.

"Don't get too friendly, Blaise. She's still a Hufflepuff." Draco said. I shot a glare at him. He just looked down at the food he was eating paying no attention to me.


End file.
